


To Be Judge

by ZadZap



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fell Sans - Freeform, Fell!Sans - Freeform, Honey Mustard - Freeform, I don't know what else to tag, Inspired By Undertale, Judgment Hall, M/M, Possible Honey Mustard if continued, Sans - Freeform, Sans the skeleton - Freeform, Sans' Job, Swap Papyrus may appear if continued, Swap!Papyrus - Freeform, Underfell, Underswap Papyrus, honeymustard - Freeform, tags suck, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZadZap/pseuds/ZadZap
Summary: Being judge isn’t some easy job, there is so much more to it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is sort of based off the rp that I’m doing…which I seem to be doing a lot lol. Anyway, I’m not sure if anyone has done a fic based off of Sans’ job as a judge and I figured I would try to be the first to move in on it. I thought it was a really interesting idea to work on and well, yeah. I want to tell it in the view of Fell Sans. I just want to start with this and if I find I want to continue this little idea then maybe I will in time…

Being judge isn’t some easy job, yeah it’s sitting in Judgement hall and fighting Frisk before she could get to the king but that’s not all. You see…a judge has to go through a sort of soul bond with the king, to swear your undying loyalty to the guy. No, it’s not a romantic soul bond like one would do with the person they were in love with. Stars, this was far from that kind of soul bond, what you do is the king cuts himself and you have to repeat his words. All the while his blood seeps down onto your soul and it’s painful, but at least it’s only for just a little moment. But…I’m sure you would think that was all, hell no…stars, that’s not all there is to being a judge, there is far more to the job than you know.

To be judge, there are things that you have to know before you even agree to the terms of being the judge, honestly I wish I knew them beforehand. First of all, when a challenger for the throne comes into judgement hall, nothing matters but that. It does not matter if you are in the middle of something, it does not matter if you are currently shit deep in sleep. You sense when someone is in the hall, you literally are pulled into the room with said challenger, and it doesn’t matter if good or bad. Sometimes your mouth isn’t your own, sometimes you call the king your lord or some other annoying shit. Sometimes, even if you want the bastard dead, you have no choice but to defend his honor when all you want to do is kill him yourself.

It’s unfortunate, but being judge also entails that you yourself cannot kill the king yourself even if you want, and stars I want to so badly. He’s the reason the underground is like this; his magic holds us down; anger is all that surrounds us. Every day, it’s kill or be killed because our king is a huge dick; he has no idea how badly his people are suffering because of his laws. 

There’s also the small matter of being able to see someone’s sins, stars you have no idea how overwhelming that is. Overwhelming more so when the person your facing some asshole in the hall who’s committed more crimes than you can count. It took a while to be able to control but damn, it was headache inducing, especially when I went to the bar to wet my whistle. Seeing people’s sins isn’t as fun as one would think…I mean I’ve intercepted some pretty crazy ones but still. Sure, you could look into someone’s mind and see that they had sex with their partner just prior to coming here and all, but bleh. 

Think about this for one thing…

Say, you’re just minding your own business at your post and let’s say Dogamy or possibly his wife saunter on by it. If you aren’t taking a nap and just all out relaxing, you suddenly see a said person’s sin suddenly invades your mind. I’m not just talking about sex, I’m talking about murder as well, which isn’t all that uncommon here in this world or anything. Not to mention all the other sins that I don’t feel like mentioning at the moment because we know it’s a long list. Wither way, it’s a pain in the ass but that’s just how the job of judge is done, and it sucks to have that kind of bond sometimes. I mean, the only way out of said job is a battle to the death…if you die then the King is unprotected, if you win, you live with the fact that you are bonded to the king.

It fucking sucks…

Hell, sometimes I really hate this job, it could get worse than the issues I have at home with Boss, and they got crazy. I remember one time, long before my bro got promoted to second in command and Undyne wasn’t even captain yet. They were just mere trainees in the guard longing to be more than that, longing to have a spot in the damn little army. The dog monster named Rove who had once been commander and leader of the guard before he crossed Asgore. 

Little did Commander Rove know that he was in for a very bad time when he arrived into judgement hall that day. I had been told that I wasn’t even supposed to listen to the safe word this time around like I usually would have done in battle. You see, when there’s a challenger and they decide they don’t want to battle anymore and pull out, they yell the safe word. The safe word being Sanctuary, though I rarely ever obeyed the damn word as Asgore commanded, ‘this world wasn’t made of mercy’ he would growl and go on about the laws, one in particular being that ever so fucking popular kill or be killed one. You have no idea who much I grew to hate the safe word after those commands, they scream it and I’m unable to go along with it like I wished I could.

The day I fought Commander Rove was hard, I threw several bone attacks and he was very close to dusting…so very close. Suddenly he screams out that damn word that I’ve grown to hate…that damn word that I used to follow. No one hated Commander Rove, no one had anything against the commander; he was one of our best damn soldiers. That had been the day I knew that our society is nothing but fucked in the head, this whole place needed a huge change. But…who knew things would be working its way up into a series of crazy events that would eventually turn into something great. Something great that would lead to my brother taking over as king of the underground and me the most fucking proudest big brother of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh…so tell me if you want me to continue this because damn, this is off an rp and it may end up just like the rp but different. If you wish for me to continue then there will be some Honey Mustard stuffs.


End file.
